Do Wishes Come True?
by GrimFWaters
Summary: Sequel to One Last Wish: Vera Rose has been watching over her family for years but has been unable to make her presence known. Is it possible for her to be a part of her family again when they cannot see or hear her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to One Last Wish. If you hate this chapter, don't whine like a baby to me. Just don't read it! Move on with your life. P.S. I hope you like ghosts.**

I watched my family as they lived their lives. It made me exceedingly happy to see Edward married, with a daughter of his own. He took great care of Renesmee. Isabella was perfect for him. I was proud to stand next to my brother as he married the woman he loved, even if he didn't know I was there. He couldn't hear my thoughts. I learned as much when I first developed my new consciousness. I supposed that is all I am. A conscience. I can't be seen or make a sound. I can't touch anything. Sometimes, if I move quickly, I can make the air move. It isn't a strong gust of wind, but it is the only thing I can actually feel.

For the first few months I tried desperately to communicate with my family. I would scream for hours, but my voice always sounded like the quietest of whispers. I followed Rosalie around for the first month after I died. I never left her side. My presence was colder than Rose's, so she felt warm to me. I stayed by her side all day and all night, watching her mourn me. She mostly stayed in her room that first month, so I didn't see the rest of the family much. I was miserable seeing Rose in so much pain and I hated that she was ignoring her family. It got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Rose! Go to your family! Be with them! They will help you. Our family will make you happier! Please go to them and leave this room!" That is how I learned to communicate with people. They couldn't hear me, but I could heavily influence them. It seemed as though I was their subconscious, that little voice in the back of your head. She seemed to look straight at me before getting up and joining the rest of the family on a hunting trip. That was when I met Matthew.

Matthew was very small. It is strange to meet someone who does not have a body. He was an exceedingly kind soul, and it didn't take too long for me to figure out that he was Esme's son. The first thing I learned about Matthew was that he loved Esme. He loved her with all of his existence. He only spoke to Esme, and he never used to words when speaking to her. It was more as if he could push his emotions into her mind. All he did, all day and all night without ceasing, was project his love on Esme. I was glad I wasn't completely alone, but he didn't make for very good company. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if he stopped. Would Esme stop being the loving mother we all knew her as?

On this particular day I was following Jasper around. He and I hadn't been very close when I was alive, but now that I was dead I felt like he could almost see me sometimes. He was the only one who noticed me. He was sitting alone on the back steps of the house in Fork's, watching the river. Jasper was rarely alone, so I decided to take advantage of the opportunity. With all the strength I had I tried to project my emotions on him. I tried to convey how much I missed him. Just as he had before, he looked straight at me. Looking confused, he ran his fingers through his hair. Intent on making myself known, I moved in front of him and placed my hands on his shoulders. I held onto him as tightly as possible and tried again.

"Jasper, please hear me. I'm right here. I'm right here Jasper and I miss you. Why can't you just hear me? Listen to me Jasper. Listen. It's me, Vera. Can you please just try to see me?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at my face. Our moment was lost as Alice ran to sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He was silent for a while, but she waited patiently.

"It's Vera. It is like she is right here standing in front of me. I can feel her emotions, but maybe I just miss her." Alice took his hands in hers and rested her head on his arm.

"We all miss her, Jazz." He shook his head.

"I don't just miss her. I've known people before and I've missed them. I miss you whenever you go hunting. I missed you when you ran off to Volterra with Bella. I missed you so much I felt like a giant piece of my heart was missing. Even then, I couldn't feel your emotions. If I closed my eyes though, I would honestly believe Vera is standing in front of me. She isn't always in front of me though. She is usually around Rosalie or Esme. But whenever I'm alone, it is like she comes and finds me. Like she knows I am the only one who can feel her presence." Alice's eyes went blank as she stared in my general direction, then whatever she was seeing was gone.

"I can't see her in any of my visions, but I won't tell you she isn't here. Vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters exist. Why wouldn't ghosts exist, too? Knowing the world that we live in, I can't deny the possibility. Have you told anyone else about this?" Alice's high pitched voice was calm and sweet.

"I'm right here! I'm standing right in front of you! Please believe me. Listen to my voice, Alice. Listen to me. I'm real and I am here!" I tried to reason with her.

"No. I don't want to upset Rose or Esme. Emmett would think I'm crazy." They both laughed.

"I already know that you're crazy, but I still love you." She kissed him on the cheek. "Sometimes I can almost hear her talking to me."

"THAT IS BECAUSE YOU CAN HEAR ME! I AM YELLING AT YOU!" My voice was still only a whisper, but I tried to shout.

"I know what you mean. Do you think there is any way to prove she still exists?" Jasper asked and Alice giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ext. One Last Wish Ch. 2

"Vera, if you are here, do something to prove yourself." Finally. With all my strength I ran through Jasper and Alice, stirring the air around them. It was just enough to make their hair move with the motion. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Can you do that again Vera?" Jasper asked. I moved as quickly as I could in circles around them. The air followed me the way no natural wind could move.

"I believe you, Jazz." Alice whispered and stood up. "If they think you are crazy, they'll have to believe I am crazy, too." Jasper stood next to his wife.

"They already know that you are crazy. You spent some time in the loony-bin." He smiled at her and they went inside. I followed quickly, continuously projecting the happiness I felt.

"I'm real." I repeated this over and over again, trying to keep them believing in me.

My happiness grew to excitement when they knocked on the door to Carlisle's office. Were they really going to tell him? Would the family actually acknowledge my existence? They all spoke to me at one time or another, but it was more like they were speaking to my memory rather than me.

"Come in." I grinned as they entered his office. Esme was sitting on the edge of his desk. Would they tell her, too? Matthew was curled up in her lap. He looked at me and smiled before returning to his adoration of Esme. He was a good kid.

"We were wondering if we could speak to you about something. You'll have to keep an open mind." Alice began, closing the office door. No one else was listening. Rose and Emmett were occupied in their bedroom and Edward had taken his family to visit Bella's father.

"I will do my best." Carlisle responded easily, leaning back in his chair to a more relaxed position.

"We are vampires, the quilettes are shape shifters, and you know that werewolves exist, correct?" Jasper began.

"Yes, this is all correct." Carlisle informed them. I tried to give him a hug.

"Please believe in me. I'm real." I whispered in his ear.

"If we exist, and werewolves and shape shifters exist, do you believe there is any scientific reason why ghosts could not exist, also?" Jasper asked. To my surprise, Carlisle stayed in his relaxed position.

"I suppose it is possible. Almost all religions believe in some sort of life after death. There has been a lot of scientific research on this subject and some things discovered there has been no other known explanation for. I, personally, do not believe in ghosts. However, if you had any evidence at all, I am more than willing to consider the possibility." Alice grinned like the Cheshire cat when Carlisle finished speaking.

"Good. Because we don't just have evidence, we think we have proof. Brace yourself for the impossible." She told him before changing her tone. "Vera? Could you please show Carlisle and Esme what you showed us?" I looked at the paperwork on Carlisle's desk and thought of an idea. I moved back and forth though the desk and over it, causing the pages to move and one even fell on the floor. After that I moved in circles around and through Carlisle and Esme. The whole time I repeated,

"I'm real. I am real." When I stopped I stood between Carlisle and Esme, gauging their response. Esme closed her eyes and became motionless. That usually wasn't a good sign. Carlisle leaned forward and placed a hand on Esme's knee.

"That was certainly something I cannot explain. Can we finish discussing this later?" He asked while looking at his wife. Jasper and Alice took that as their cue to leave. They shut the door tightly behind them.


End file.
